Kolasi (Dragon)
Kolasi was an extremely powerful dragon, dubbed the Queen of Dragons because she was essentially the mother of all dragons. History Kolasi was a legendary dragon, the first dragon to be created on earth. She was born during the First Titanomachy when Hades prayed to Tartarus to bring them a beast powerful enough to help match the Titans' sea beast, the Kraken. Poseidon's forces, and Poseidon himself, weren't powerful enough to match the Kraken, which gave the Titans an advantage. In a response to this prayer, Tartarus unleashed an immense and powerful reptilian beast with wings and the ability to breathe fire, which exploded from the Pits of Tartarus with an earthshaking scream and battled the Kraken spectacularly until the dragon bit into the mouth of the gigantic sea monster, incinerating its insides and ripping out its heart, killing it. It was theorized that Kolasi tried to eat the Kraken's corpse before it dissolved and was transported to Tartarus to reform. Very soon after the defeat of the Titans and the destruction of Kronos, the Kraken would be reborn in a much smaller size to imprison Oceanus's daughter Marion Marlin. For his part in the dethroning of her favourite children, Gaia opted to punish Tartarus, but instead chained Kolasi in chains in the Fields of Punishment, where she shrieked and caused vicious earthquakes in her attempts to break the chains. During her imprisonment, Kolasi laid a series of eggs that bred the first dragons - sometimes, dragons would cross-breed with giant serpents and breed the subspecies of drakons. As one of his lesser-known Labours, Hercules would journey into the Underworld and use his incredible strength to break Kolasi's chains and ride her out of the Underworld and back into the world, where she would roam free for the rest of her life. Much like the Kraken, because she had been transmuted to Tartarus and technically reborn anew by Hercules when he released her, she would never truly reach her original size in which she had first battled the Kraken. Kolasi has been sporadically seen and fought by demigods, obviously encountered hundreds of thousands of attackers judging from the number of weapons that are lodged in her scales. It was speculated that she was as much of a danger to demigods than Typhon, but it was confirmed that though Kolasi was more powerful than most of Echidna's children, she was not nearly as powerful as Typhon. Description Kolasi is described to be an enormous dragon (Though not nearly as large or as powerful as she was when she battled the Kraken), with a reptilian body, hind legs and two huge wings that have curled claws at the hands and at the edges of the membranes. She had black scales which were bristled with the weapons of demigods and warriors that had attempted to destroy her. Her skull is described to have a very protruding snout with powerful jaws and curved teeth as long and wide as swords. Her tongue is snakelike and forked in two sharp barbs. She has a line of spikes running along his jawline, and her eyes are fiery green. She has a powerfully muscular body, like most dragons of her size, but despite this she is incredibly agile. Like most dragons, she breathes fire, and her flames are blue. Kolasi is impenetrable to most, if not all conventional weaponry, including Celestial Bronze, and the only soft areas of her body are her eyes (Which are caged in an aura of heat that melts anything that comes too close) and the inside of her mouth and throat. Category:Dragons Category:Children of Tartarus Category:Immortals Category:Monsters